Tap dancing into my heart
by Castiel's Archangel Celeste
Summary: Racetrack's little sister finds herself in Manhattan and decides to pay her big brother a visit.
1. Tap dancing into my heart

Tap dancing into my heart

**I do not own Newsies in any way.**

* * *

Taps snuck into the bunkroom. She pounced on Racetrack. "Tony Higgins!" she yelled, doing to best impression of her mother.

Racetrack yelled and rolled off his bed, taking her with him. He stood up and looked at the girl lying on the floor. "Che cosa l'inferno Isabella? Io È stato letto! (What the hell Isabella? I was sleeping!)" Racetrack yelled.

"Dio Tony. Non devi reagire così? (God Tony. Did you have to react like that?)" Taps asked.

"Lei si avventa su di me! (You pounced on me!)" Race yelled.

"Stop me urlare a tony! O le cose stanno andando ottenere fisico! (Stop yelling at me Tony! Or things are going to get physical!)" Taps yelled at him.

Race's face turned red and he shoved Taps.

"Lei ha chiesto per questo! (You asked for it!)" Taps yelled shoving Race back.

The shoving went back and forth and arguing in Italian.

Taps bumped into Jack's bunk and all the guys were starting to wake up now.

Jack jumped down and yelled, "Would you two shuddup!" He pulled the two siblings apart.

Race calmed down as soon as his younger sister was out of his face, but Taps struggled against Jack's grip on her collar, all the while cursing and muttering in Italian.

"Ise said shuddup!" Jack growled.

"Youse don' scare me Jackie-boi", she said.

Jack let go of her collar and cocked his head to the side.

"What?" she asked, "Everyone knows who youse are Jack. Big strike leadah'n all. Anyway, youse can' scare me. Ise been livin' in Brooklyn foa da past few months".

"Brooklyn? How come Ise ain' nevah seen youse?" Race asked.

"Cause Ise used ta be a boid. Mostly for Queens, Harlem, and the Bronx", Taps told them.

"And youse are?" Jack asked.

Race shook his head.

"Gimme some room and I'll show youse", Taps said.

The boys back away.

First, she lightly tapped the wood with her boot.

"Okay", she said. Taps started to well…tap dance.

Race loved to watch his sister dance, ever since they were children.

Sometimes, he would even join in with her.

Her blue eyes sparkled as she danced. She stopped and said, "Me name's Taps Higgins".

"Higgins?" Kid Blink asked.

Racetrack put an arm around her shoulder and said, "Yep. Dis here is me liddle sister".

* * *

After all the boys got ready, they headed down to the D.O.

"Heya…Jack", David said walking up. His eyes fell to Taps. "You must've acquired this one over night", he said, "I'm David Jacobs".

"Ise know who youse are", she said walking past him, "Walkin' Mouth".

David smiled and followed her. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Taps Higgins", she said.

"Wait. That means…" he said.

"Yep. Racetrack's my older brother", she said.

David noticed that her fingers were tapping out a rhythm on the statue behind them. "What are you doing?" he asked.

She blushed and said, "Nothing".

"I'm pretty sure it's something", David said.

She stepped away and tapped the ground with her boot. "Perfect", she said. She started to tap dance.

David noticed how carefree she looked and happy. "I've never seen anyone dance like that", he said.

* * *

A few weeks later, was Taps' birthday.

"Happy birthday Taps", David said handing her a box.

She opened it and there sat a black, shiny, new pair of tap shoes. She dropped the box and kissed him in front of all the newsies.

"I take it you like them?" David asked.

"Of course Ise do. Dey're da best present Ise ever gotten", Taps told him.

"I have something to tell you", he said, "Taps, I've liked you ever since I saw you tap dancing in newsie square. You tap danced into my heart".

Taps smiled and kissed David again.


	2. The Beginning

Chapter 2

**I do not own Newsies in any way.**

* * *

"So, what's your story?" David asked Taps one day.

"Well…" Taps began.

* * *

*Little Italy 1878*

Carmilla Nicola was a typical Italian girl.

Spoke Italian, only dated Italian boys, but she was a dancer.

A tap dancer at a theater not far from where she lived.

One night during one of the shows, Salvatore Higgins happened to show up.

After the show, he went to her dressing room.

"Hello", she spoke in a heavy Italian accent.

"Hello Miss Nicola", he said.

"To what do I owe this honor?" she asked.

"I enjoyed your performance and wondered if I might take you out to dinner some time?" he asked.

"I would like that very much Mr…" she said.

"Higgins, Salvatore Higgins", he said.

* * *

Carmilla and Salvatore dated for about a year, and then were married.

They had their first child a year later.

His name was Franco Christopher Higgins.

2 years later, Anthony Antonio Higgins was born.

Then, the Higgins' family finally had a girl, Isabella Francesca Higgins.

* * *

*Present day*

"Wow, so your mom was tap dancer too?" David asked.

"Yep. Probably where Ise picked it up. Ise used to go wid her ta da theater and watch her", Taps told him.

"So what happened?" he asked.

"What?" Taps asked him.

"To Franco?" he asked.

Taps smiled and said, "We used ta call 'im Frankie. He gots involved in da Five Points gang. We nevah hoid from him again".

"I'm sorry. So…why'd you run away?" David asked.

"What makes youse tink me'n Race had a reason ta run away?" Taps snapped at him.

"It's just…every newsie is either an orphan or a runaway", he said.

"Our parents still live in Liddle Italy. Frankie was da foist ta go. Race left, 'cause he couldn't stand ta be around all da goils wantin' ta marry 'im and have huge families", Taps said laughing lightly, as if remembering a funny memory, "Race has always been a lone wolf. Ise left, 'cause mama was startin' ta lose it a liddle. Coise, losin' 2 of yer children will do dat ta youse".

"You mean, they weren't abusive or anything?" David asked.

"Nah, my…our parents are still in love as da foist day papa ever met mama", she said.

"Do you miss them?" David asked.

"Yeah, but Ise would rathah be here wid Race and youse guys", she told him.


	3. Solid gold watch wid a chain to twirl it

Chapter 3

**I do not own Newsies in any way.**

* * *

"Davey, what time is it?" Jack asked.

David pulled out his pocket watch. "Bout ten till eight", he said.

Taps grabbed the pocket watch from David.

"Easy there", he said. David watched the tears gather in her eyes.

"Papa used ta have a pocket watch", she said softly.

David put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple.

"It was solid gold wid a chain", she said. She handed the pocket watch back to David. She whipped her eyes and went back to the lodging house.

* * *

David found her lying on her brother's bed clutching his pocket watch to her chest. David crawled in next to her and held her close to him.

"Ise remember da day he came home wid it", she spoke in a soft far off voice; "He let us take toins tryin' ta hypnotize him. He took us ta a magic show and da guy hypnotized dis oddah guy and he did everyting da guy said. Frankie tought it would be a good idea ta try and hypnotize papa. Of coise it didn' woik, but he let us believe it did".

David asked, "Can I see it?"

Taps hesitated before moving the pocket watch from her chest to where David could see it.

On the back was all their initials engraved.

"That's some special pocket watch", he said.

The pocket watch was rusted and no longer bright gold. All in all, the pocket watch was quite banged up, but of course he wouldn't tell Taps that.

David leaned down and set his head on her shoulder.

Taps suddenly burst into tears clutching the pocket watch so hard her knuckled turned white.

David bought her closer and him. "Shhh", he said softly, trying to comfort her. He could tell not having Racetrack, Frankie, and her parents for years had taken its toll on her and she was finally letting it out.

Taps cried and screamed.

Gut-wrenching sobs.

David could feel tears in his eyes. He wanted her to be happy like when he met her. He wanted to see her blue eyes sparkle again. He wanted to make the pain go away.

* * *

When the boys came back from selling, they saw the couple curled up in each other's arms.

Race was the first one to walk up to them. He noticed the pocket watch lying on the floor. He picked it up and looked at his sister's tear stained face. He smoothed her hair back.

"Race? Are youse okay?" Jack asked.

Race turned to the boys and said in the softest voice they'd ever heard him use, "No". Race finally looked like the lost 19 year old boy he was. He went up on the roof and looked at the stars.

It started to rain, but Racetrack just sat there.

Tears started to fall down his face.

The Higgins siblings were falling apart.


	4. I'll be home for Christmas

Chapter 4

**I do not own Newsies in any way.**

**A/N-This is another semi-emotional chapter.  
**

* * *

The boys sat in Tibby's a few days later.

Everyone kept their distance from the two Higgins siblings.

Most of the time, it was like they were communicating thru telepathy, despite them not being twins.

Denton walked in.

"I'm going to go talk to Denton", David told Taps.

She nodded.

He pecked her on the lips and earned a small smile. He walked over to Denton. "Hey Denton, how's it rollin'?" David asked.

Denton smiled and said, "It's rollin' good. How about you?"

"Not so good. You see, Taps is Racetrack's little sister and she just had an emotional break. She's quiet and reserved and not as peppy as she used to be and she's brought Racetrack down with her. They're slowly falling apart. It's Christmas soon and I wanna give her the best present ever and bring her out of this depression", David said.

"Well…I don't know what to do David", Denton told him; "I don't have experience with this. I'm a writer for a newspaper. Speaking of which, I have an interview with an inmate tomorrow".

"Who?" David asked.

"Franco Thompson", Denton said.

Something clicked in David. "Does he go by Frankie?" he asked.

"I believe so, why?" Denton asked.

"Can I go with you? As your apprentice?" David asked.

"I don't see why not", Denton said.

* * *

They pulled up to the jail and went inside.

"I'm Bryan Denton. Here to interview the inmate Franco Thompson", he said, "This is David Jacobs, my apprentice".

"Very well, step into the room and we'll fetch him", the guard said.

David felt bad for Frankie.

Being 'fetched' like a dog. He may be a prisoner, but he was still human.

The guards brought Frankie in and shoved him into the chair.

His hands were bound and his leg was chained to the table that was nailed into the floor. Frankie looked like an older version of Racetrack, but with lighter hair. His brown eyes had since lost their sparkle that Race and Taps shared. He looked like a teenager and not the 21 year old man he was supposed to be. His brown eyes held such sadness.

Denton placed a picture in front of him.

Frankie leaned forward and took the picture off the table.

"Could you tell me who is in that picture?" Denton asked.

Frankie smiled and said, "Tony and Izzy".

"What if I told you that I could get you out of here in time for Christmas?" Denton asked.

"Are youse lyin' ta me?" Frankie spat.

"No. I promise that if you testify against your peers, you'll be out in time for Christmas. You'll get to see Tony and Isabella", Denton said.

"Listen Frankie", David said.

"What did youse call me?" Frankie asked.

"Frankie", David said.

"Izzy used ta call me Frankie", Frankie said.

"I know Izzy. In fact, I'm dating her right now. When I met her, she was full of life and Race…I mean Tony, was so happy to see her. But a few days ago, she suffered an emotional break and Tony, after seeing Izzy in pain, suffered one too. They're falling apart. They need you. Denton's not lying. We know people in high places and can afford the best lawyers. You will be home in time to spend Christmas with Izzy and Tony", David told him.

"Really?" Frankie asked.

"Yes", David said.

"I'll do it", Frankie said.

* * *

"Taps! Get down here! You have a visitor!" David yelled.

Taps ran down the stairs and stopped when she saw Frankie standing there. "FRANKIE!" she shrieked. She ran and hugged her brother. She hugged him like she was never going to let go. She let go and said, "Hey".

"Hey", he said.

They both laughed.

"Frankie", Racetrack breathed. His brown eyes were filled with tears and as wide as anyone had ever seen them. He ran and hugged Frankie.

The force of Racetrack's hug sent Frankie back a few feet.

This time…Racetrack was the one to break down into tears.

All the years of bottling his anger and sadness came pouring out.

"Hey", Frankie said softly, "Hey, I'm here. I'm here little brother".

It was touching to the other newsboys to see the great Racetrack Higgins hugging and crying in the arms of his 21 year old brother like he was 7 years old and not 19.

"See. I told you you'd be home for Christmas", David told Frankie.

"Thank you", he mouthed, while still comforting Racetrack.

"Thank you", Taps whispered to David.

He smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her.

She happily kissed him back.


	5. Best Christmas ever

Chapter 5

**I do not own Newsies in any way.**

* * *

"Frankie! Wake up!" Taps said shaking her brother.

"What Izzy?" he snapped.

Taps jumped back and hung her head.

"Oh Izzy", he said gathering her in his arms.

"Ise wanted ta go play in da snow and Ise wanted youse ta…come wid me ta see mama and papa", Taps finished softly.

"What?" Frankie hissed, "No!"

"But Frankie…" Taps begged.

"No Izzy!" Frankie yelled.

"But…" Taps said.

"No", he said.

"Tink of what mama and papa would tink if me'n Race jist showed up!" Taps yelled.

"Youse asked Tony 'bout dis already!" Frankie yelled.

"He wanted ta see dem. Wese wedah youse like it or not", Taps told him.

* * *

A half hour later, Frankie found himself walking to Little Italy with Taps, Racetrack, and David.

They stopped at the apartment building that all 3 of them hadn't been back to in years.

The group of newsies, plus Frankie of course, headed up to the apartment. They found themselves standing looking at the door.

Taps was the brave one and knocked on the door.

A woman answered. "Um…Salvatore, you might want to come to the door", she said.

Taps smiled at the thick Italian accent her mother still had.

Her father came to the door. "Good lord", he breathed.

"Uh…hey mama", Taps said.

Her mother squealed and hugged her, then Racetrack, and last, Frankie. Her mother stepped back and looked at David. "I don't quite remember giving birth to such a handsome boy", her mother said.

Racetrack and Frankie scowled at their mother's comment.

"I'm David Jacobs, Taps' boyfriend. I'm also the reason Frankie's out of jail", David said.

"Taps?" her mother asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"My newsie name mama", she said.

"All of you come inside", her mother said.

* * *

When everyone was fed and full, they retired to the living room.

Her mother put on a jazz record. Her father gave her mother a look.

Taps sat on the floor next to David and Racetrack. Her fingers started to tap out the rhythm of the music. Then her feet started moving to the beat. "Ah screw it!" she yelled. She jumped and started to tap dance.

Race smiled and joined his sister.

When the song stopped, everyone clapped.

Taps blushed and snuggled up to David.

He smoothed her hair back from her forehead and kissed her temple.

She smiled and leaned up to peck him on the lips.

"What are you thinking?" he asked her.

"Best Christmas ever", she said.


End file.
